1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is memory systems and, in particular, integrated circuit RAMs for digital systems.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in memory systems includes integrated circuit, core, bubble, CCD, and other types of memory systems. The most pertinent prior art is integrated circuit RAM systems. The prior art provides RAMs having tristate control for memory data lines to permit bussing of memory data lines and to facilitate bi-directional communication to the RAM for reading and writing of information from the bus. The prior art provides double buffer memories which require double the memory capacity of single buffer memories.
The prior art is further represented by the art of record herein.